


A Case Of International Relations

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (the mingyu/jeonghan is mostly in chapter two), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Friendship, M/M, Romance, attempted humor, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jihoon is supposed to be friendly with the other prince, not with said princes bodyguard. Yet he finds himself distracted by said bodyguard.





	1. For The Sake of International Relations

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in july of 2016
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147528137495/for-the-sake-of-international-relations

Jihoon is aware from the time he’s very young that he has responsibilities that most people don’t. As a prince it’s Jihoon’s responsibility to learn how to run his country. It will one day be his job to run and care for the country, so he has to learn everything he can before then.

Politics, how to interact with other royalty, how to make trade deals, how to improve things for his citizens. Jihoon is learning about all of these things as soon as he realizes he needs to. It’s a lot of work, but it’s what he has to do.

It’s not like he only ever studies- though he spends a lot of time doing so- or else his social skills would fall apart too. Mingyu is his best friend up until Mingyu is old enough to become his bodyguard. The two were basically stuck with each other, so they accepted it.

Jihoon knows his responsibility, so he accepts it without any hesitations when his father tells him another prince will be staying with them. Part of some international relationship.

“Just try to be friendly,” Jihoon is told, “Jeonghan will be here a while, it’s best you get along. With his bodyguard too.”

“Okay.” Jihoon has no arguments, knows they wouldn’t help if he did, so he accepts it easily.

Jeonghan is handsome, it’s hard to argue against that, so Jihoon thinks it’s pretty embarrassing that his attention is immediately drawn to someone else. Of course, Jihoon doesn’t say as much and pretends that’s not the case, introduces himself to the other prince as if nothing happened. As if upon Jeonghan’s arrival Jihoon found himself paying attention to the princes’ bodyguard.

“Jihoon,” Mingyu whispers, once Jeonghan is a few feet away and talking to his own guard. “Are you okay?’

“I’m an embarrassment to the royal family is what I am.”

“So… no?”

“I’m fine.”

Seungcheol is Joenghan’s bodyguard. Though how that happened is beyond Jihoon as he watches said bodyguard trip over himself and face-first into a wall. Though Jihoon had done pretty well ignoring the other in the weeks since their arrival- paying all his attention to the other prince- it was hard to ignore him when he did things like that.

“…Seungcheol.” Jeonghan sighs.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon offers, along with a hand.

“Yeah.” Seungcheol takes it, is pulled up, and then takes a few steps back. So he can stand behind Jeonghan and next to Mingyu again.

“If you say so.” Jihoon nods, turning forward again and continuing to walk, Jeonghan in tow. “You’re bleeding, by the way.”

It’s not like he can say that he likes Seungcheol. Not when he’s only know the other for a few weeks and they’ve barely spoken. Besides, if he did that would get in the way of the things he is responsible for. Which is why Jihoon smacks Mingyu over the head when he says Jihoon likes Seungcheol.

“I do not.”

“Oh yeah, sure you don’t.” There’s a lot of sarcasm in the statement. “And I’m shorter than you.”

“Those jokes have never been funny.”

“They’re just really true.”

“I’ll hurt you. No, I’ll fire you.”

“You can’t fire me.”

Technically he could, but Jihoon doesn’t. Firing his only consistent friend doesn’t seem like the best idea in the world.

Jeonghan is nowhere to be found, but Jihoon finds Seuncheol sitting outside of the library door.

“Why are you here?”

“I can’t find Jeonghan.”

“I’m no expert but aren’t bodyguards to stay by their charges sides at all times?”

“Then were is Mingyu?”

“…I see your point. But I live here so I don’t need to worry as much.”

“Are you sure about that? Maybe this is secretly a plot for your murder.”

“What good would assassinating the prince in his own home while the king and queen are still alive do?”

“Good point.” Seungcheol laughs. “Show of power?”

“No offense, but isn’t your country currently running low on resources that they need a good relation with ours to get?”

“There is one other possible place to get them, If i remember right. So Technically no, but it helps.”

“I didn’t actually expect you to know that.”

“Should I be insulted?”

“You’re not exactly involved in all the politics, is all i mean.”

“I do follow the prince around most of the time, you learn a lot listening to that stuff.”

“I guess so.” Jihoon didn’t realize when he’d done it, but he finds himself sitting next to Seungcheol on the ground. “I sure hope these hallways have been cleaned.”

“There are like eighty maids in this place, I’d be surprised if they weren’t.”

“Twenty three, but fair point.”

“You know the exact number of maids? That’s a little creepy Ji- Prince Jihoon.”

“I know the exact number of all the staff. Know most of them in general too. Makes noticing if someone sneaks in easier.”

“You’re really careful about that?”

“Have to be. I mean, yeah Mingyu will take a shot for me if he needs to, but I’d rather prevent that in the first place.”

“Huh, you’re pretty good friends right?”

“Aren’t you and Jeonghan?”

“I guess so. Most of the time.”

“Most?”

“He gets annoyed that he can’t ever be by himself. Hence why he left me here by myself when I wasn’t looking.”

“It is a little exhausting not to have time to yourself.”

“But I’m so nice to be around.” Seungcheol pats his own chest like he totally believes it before laughing.

“Sure, sure.”

“So you agree?”

“This is like the first time we’ve actually spoken, I’ll hold my comments until I know you better.”

“So we can have more conversations?”

“Depends, how long are you guys here for again?”

“Couple more weeks.”

“Then, sure.”

Jihoon is writing down ideas- a plan he’s going to share with his parents- about a trade deal when Mingyu bursts into the room with a unsettling grin.

“Hey Jihoon.”

“Yes?”

“I heard you talked to Seungcheol yesterday.”

“So?” A pause. “Mingyu where’d you hear that?”

“Well me and Jeonghan- er- prince Jeonghan-”

“Are you talking to the prince now?”

“Only when he’s looking for you to talk about something. Or when we stumble upon you and Seungcheol being ‘friendly’.”

“I can practically hear the air quotes and I don’t appreciate it. What else would be?”

“Well since you have a giant crush-”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I’m about to crush a giant asshole.”

“What?”

“Run.” Mingyu does, followed closely behind by Jihoon. Mingyu bows his head without stopping his run when they pass Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Jihoon ignores them both. “I’ll end you!”

“Seems like Jihoon will need a new bodyguard.”

“I mean if he kills this one himself he’ll probably be fine.”

“If anything I could leave you here with him?” Jeonghan laughs when Seungcheol finally realizes what he’s saying.

“What?!”

“I’m just saying-”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“I’m trying to hook you up.”

“Oh… thanks?”

When Jeonghan- and thus also Seungcheol- have to leave Jihoon waves them off and hopes to see them again. Mingyu jokes mostly he wants to see Seungcheol again. Jihoon gets praise for doing what he was asked and being friendly with them, but it’s not like it was particularly hard.

Jihoon receives a letter, addressed from the neighboring country, and is more surprised than he should be that it’s from Seungcheol.

It’s not like he can say that he likes Seungcheol. Not when he’s only known the other for a few weeks and they live in different countries and social class. But he could, Jihoon knows. So he replies to the letter and every subsequent one and hopes one day he really could like Seungcheol.

“Called it.”

“Shut up, Mingyu.”


	2. Another Case Of International Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is supposed to be focused on making trade deals and being friendly with the other prince. Not being distracted by the other’s bodyguard. It’s just because he’s tall, Jeonghan tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written in july of 2016. as a sister-story to chapter one, instead of another chapter. but i made them chapters here instead
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/147576670200/another-case-of-international-relations

Jeonghan has a lot of duties that he must learn to deal with since he’s a prince. From a young age he’s groomed specifically to fit the role, taught politics over sciences. Though he learns things normal people his age do when he’s young, only the basics are ever important enough to teach him. How to run a country being the more important thing. How to deal with other royalty, more important.

Not that he particularly minds. Making deals with other countries is something he strives in. From the first time his parents let him in to watch a trade deal be made, he understands how it works and his studies on the topic are the easiest for him.

When he’s older his country is falling into a state of great need. A resource falling into a red state of absence, Jeonghan is sent to another country to make deals for more. His bodyguard- and best friend- Seungcheol is sent with him.

Jeonghan knows that he’ll be dealing mostly with the other countries prince- Jihoon- when he arrives, so he prepares himself for that. Other princes had a tendency to be full of themselves. (Arguably Jeonghan did as well, but that was besides the point.)

Jihoon is a small man- though he holds himself tall- who talks like he knows exactly what to expect in response. Jeonghan should feel a bit insulted, but he’s not really bothered. What he is bothered by is the others bodyguard. A tall man with a slightly absent expression when Jeonghan first arrives. Not that there’s anything wrong with him, but Jeonghan’s attention is drawn to him instead of Jihoon.

Jeonghan tells himself it’s because he’s taller.

Seungcheol seems convinced otherwise. He gasps when they’re far enough from the other two to not get caught. “Is something up with the bodyguard? You’re starring.”

“Because he’s tall.”

“Are you sure?”

“You don’t want to start this,” Jeonghan glares, “Do we need to talk about you starring at the prince?”

“I’m… sizing him up?”

“Oh?”

“…Anyway.”

Jeonghan doesn’t mean to, but his eyes are always drawn to the other prince’s bodyguard- Mingyu, he learns- instead of the prince himself. Though the other doesn’t seem to notice, it’s a bit irritating to be so unwillingly distracted from your own job.

Jeonghan doesn’t think he likes Mingyu. Not that he _dislikes_ the other man, but he barely knows him. A attractive face or stature doesn’t make someone a likable person. Getting attention doesn’t mean people like you. And being drawn to someone doesn’t mean you like them. Jeonghan knows as much because of the attention he get’s for his face.

Still it’s hard to ignore the bodyguard who stumbles over himself seemingly every other step. How was he meant to protect anyone? While questioning that Jeonghan’s own bodyguard falls face-first into a wall.

“…Seungcheol.” Jeonghan sighs. While Jihoon helps Seungcheol back up, Jeonghan glances as Mingyu who looks at him an raises an eyebrow in question. Jeonghan shakes his head and mutters to himself. “He’s taking after you.”

Though Mingyu doesn’t laugh he looks like he’s going to- or wants to- and Jeonghan takes more pride in that than he probably should.

Jeonghan doesn’t like not having time to himself. Or, rather, he doesn’t like not having time away from Seungcheol. Their friends, yes, but spending every moment with the same person is tiring. It wasn’t as bad at home, but they were in a foreign country and had to be practically attached at the hip.

Which is why Jeonghan sneaks off while Seungcheol is distracted. Seungcheol can be absent from one conversation between the princes. Jeonghan had ideas to share about their trade deal and Seungcheol tended to look too eager to agree when he said them.

Instead of finding the other prince, he finds Mingyu.

“Mingyu?”

“Prince Jeonghan.”

“Have you seen Prince Jihoon?”

“Oh,” Mingyu pauses, glance around him like that will give him an answer then shakes his head. “He tends to go off on his own, sorry. Probably he’s near the library, though.”

“Where’s that?” It’s not like he’d been around long enough- only a few weeks- to really know where everything is.

“Um, Well left, then right, then left again-”

“Mingyu.”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you just show me?”

“Okay.” Mingyu nods, then takes a step. It’s three later that Mingyu slows to walks by Jeonghan’s side instead of in front of him. “Where’s your bodyguard?”

“I ditched him.”

“No.” Mingyu mock-gasps. “Poor guy.”

“Are you not being ditched?”

“Jihoon tells me to go away straight out.”

“I don’t think Seungcheol would leave if I did that. So you’re on first name basis with him? No ‘Prince’ needed?”

“Aren’t you two? We’ve been friends longer than I’ve been his guard.”

“Ah, I see.” Jeonghan doesn’t know why- there’s no reason it should- but that is sort of a relief. “We are, sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Mingyu repeats. A few seconds later he laughs. “How do you know which times?”

“How irritated I am with him.”

“Wow. No offense, Prince Jeonghan, but that’s a pretty unclear system.”

“Is it?” Jeonghan smiles, and shrugs to himself. “I think it works well enough.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to deal with being unsure if you were irritated enough or not.”

“I’d tell you, don’t worry.” Jeonghan nods to himself.

“Ah, then can I call you only by your name?”

“Right now? Sure.”

“Thank you, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan laughs in response.

“Sure.”

It’s once their close to the library that not only is Jihoon’s location confirmed, but where Seungcheol ended up as well. They can hear a conversation from where they stop walking around the corner.

“So you agree?” Is Seungcheols voice.

“This is like the first time we’ve actually spoken, I’ll hold my comments until I know you better.” Is Jihoon

“So we can have more conversations?”

“Depends, how long are you guys here for again?”

“Couple more weeks.”

“Then sure.”

Jeonghan and Mingyu share a look and back away until their out of earshot.

“So I guess those two are getting along.” Mingyu laughs.

“I already figured.” Jeonghan waves a hand in dismissal.

“Jihoon does totally have a crush on him.”

“Same for Seungcheol.”

“A prince and a different prince’s bodyguard falling for each other who would have guessed?”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan holds hit tongue about the thought that says ‘ _what if it happened to two pairs at once’._

Jeonghan is actively waiting for Seungcheol to return when the other does with a grin.

“You seem happy.”

“You ditched me!”

“You seemed fine, hanging out with Prince Jihoon.”

“…Oh.” Seungcheol pauses, Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows, and then Seungcheol shrugs. “At least he didn’t ditch me. What’d you hear?”

“We just heard you promising to speak again.”

“We?”

“Huh?”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“Oh, Mingyu.”

“Mingyu?” Jeonghan sighs when Seungcheol grins at him. “I see.”

“No you do not.”

“It’s okay! Crushes are perfectly normal.”

“I don’t have a crush.”

“You’re all grown up.”

“We’re the same age. I’ll fire you don’t think I wont.”

“I know you will,” Seungcheol laughs. “So I’m shutting up.”

“Later, come with me, I still need to talk to Prince Jihoon.”

They’re halfway to the other prince- on the next night- when Mingyu comes around the corner, bows to them with a “hey” and continues running. They find out he’s running from Jihoon when the other follows after without so much as looking at them.

“I’ll end you!”

“Seems like Jihoon will need a new bodyguard.” Jeonghan smiles.

“I mean if he kills this one himself he’ll probably be fine.”

“If anything I could leave you here with him?” Jeonghan laughs when Seungcheol finally realizes what he’s saying.

“What?!”

“I’m just saying-”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“I’m trying to hook you up.”

“Oh… thanks?” A pause. “If he lives maybe Mingyu should go with you.”

“Stop.”

When Jeonghan leaves he waves both Jihoon and Mingyu goodbye until they’re out of sight. When Seungcheol asks- weeks later- if it would be weird for him to send a letter to Jihoon, Jeonghan says it’s only as weird as him sending one to Mingyu. Which he does.

Jeonghan get praise for a good trade deal, and gives himself a pat on the back. He didn’t let any distractions keep him from doing his job. In fact, they might have helped.

Jeonghan doesn’t think he likes Mingyu. Because he doesn’t know the other enough yet to know he likes anything more than the others face and what little he knows of his personality. But, Jeonghan thinks, he might be able to. Because he’d liked what he knew- about the way he holds himself, about the way he speaks- and someday maybe he’ll like more than that.

“You’ve got it bad.”

“I don’t have a drawer dedicated to his letters, like someone.”

“…You got me there.”


End file.
